Deeper Feelings
by midnight-angel910
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome finally express their deeper feelings to each other, resulting in a love and passion that both revel in. A bit of a one shot for now, but hopefully i can get to writing a more developed plot soon. Its alittle generic, but I like it. en
1. Feelings

Note: This is my first story on here, so be nice.. :-) 

1. feelings

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting under the shade of a very large tree. It was a sunny day which was a pleasant

change after the days of rain they had had. Miroku and Sango had left to spend time alone. It was always much

quieter when the pair were away, and at times it could seem lonely, especially when kagome left him for "personal

reasons."_ "Whatever the hell she means by that._" thought Inuyasha. Kagome was absent mindedly pulling at the

grass, her hair blowing gently in the slight breeze. She was now 18 and as beautiful as ever. Inuyasha looked over at

her and smiled. He could no longer deny that she was beautiful, she always had been. It had been three years since

they had first met. Inuyasha remembered how he was then. "_It's amazing how she put up with me…even if she did _

_overreact a lot…" _

"Are you having fun staring at me?" Kagome asked with sarcasm.

"Of course not." Inuyasha replied, slipping out of his thoughts. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She

almost always did. She loved him, and he knew it. "_Deep down I know I love her as well.."_ he thought. It had

taken him years to finally realize this. His obsession with Kikyo had made him somewhat bind to Kagome's love for

him. He knew he had hurt her many times because of that, and he was sorry. Letting go of something like that was

hard for him, but he knew he had to move on and realize that he had someone living now that loved him just the

same.

As late afternoon arrived Kagome reached into her pack and pulled out some food for dinner.

"I got something for you" Kagome said, turning to Inuyasha.

"O really, what?" he replied. Kagome pulled out chicken flavored raymen out of her bag, one of inu's

favorites. She smiled as Inuyasha thanked her as he quickly grabbed it out of her hands, taking no time to open it and

eat as though he hadn't in days.

She smiled, "I've never met anyone who eats raymen like you do" she told him.

"Well I guess I'm just one of a kind" Inuyasha replied, his mouth full.

"O that's for sure" Kagome retorted, rolling her eyes. She sighed and began eating her own dinner. _"I _

_wonder if he'll ever tell me how he really feels."_ her thoughts began to drift away from the campfire and the

evening's darkness that began to spread across the sky. "_It's been a year and a half since he finally let Kikyo go_."

her heart felt a twinge of pain as she thought of the name of the woman Inuyasha once loved. "I_ think he loves me _

_now…but he's never told me…we kiss and hug, but nothing more, and not once has he said he loves me." _

_"I'm such a fool…"_

"Kagome…." Inuyasha voice came into her mind. "are you alright" Kagome snapped back to reality and

realized that a tear had escaped her dark brown eye.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine no problem!" she said, trying to collect herself. "You don't look fine. Is something

bothering you?" his voice was gentle, it surprised her.

"I…was just thinking that's all" Kagome put her chin on her knees, trying not to make eye contact with the

hanyou that sat next to her. She was startled as she felt two strong arms gently wrap themselves around her.

"I know I've hurt you before Kagome…I'm so sorry" he told her gently.

"Inuyasha…all these years I've felt a lot of thing for you…but…" she felt stupid. She shouldn't worry about

what he felt…but she loved him. She lifted her head up to meet his eyes. She was once again surprised by the

emotion he was showing her. She saw compassion in his eyes…there was something else too but she couldn't quite

place it. He sighed. _"I need to tell her somehow…I need to tell her before I lose her too."_ he thought. Kagome's

eyes opened wide as Inuyasha bent his head down to kiss her. As their lips met her body tingled. This kiss was unlike

any of the others they had shared. It was full of a passion that kagome had never felt from Inuyasha before. Their lips

parted. Inuyasha's amber eyes stared into Kagome's soft brown ones.

"I should have told you this a long time ago Kagome…" Kagome's heart filled up with desperate anticipation.

"..I…I love you Kagome." Her heart burst with love and emotion that she had stored up for years.

"Inuyasha, I love you more than anything in this world or the next." Once again their lips met as Inuyasha

gently lowered Kagome to the ground.


	2. the night, the memories

Chapter 2: The Night, the memories.

:WARNING: LEMON: (and a kind of crappy one at that)

"Inu….yasha.." Kagome said, her voice barely a whisper. Inuyasha had her gently laid on the ground. Her hair had

formed a shiny raven colored blanket beneath her head. Inuyasha's body was half over her own, his warmth flooding

onto her, causing her to begin to feel some of the most passionate emotions she had so far. Inuyasha's lips lingered on

hers for a moment before trailing down her cheek then to her neck. His clawed fingers slowly began to carefully undo

the buttons of her uniform. She hadn't even realized until now that his own fire rat cloak was now missing, revealing the

white undershirt he wore. As the last button popped open, causing her blouse to undo itself, Kagome gasped.

"Inuyasha.." she said again. He could sense a small amount of fear coming from the miko. He stopped kissing her and

looked into her eyes, waiting for her to speak. "Inuyasha…I'm…afraid…" Kagome whispered. "I love you so

much…It's just never done anything like this before….and what about the future…I don't even know what to

expect.." she looked away, feeling stupid for doubting the one she loved, and fearing he would be upset with her for

breaking the moment. "Kagome…" Inuyasha said his voice also a low whisper. He smiled slightly "I'm afraid too, but

everything here…it feels so right, so wonderful…" she looked back into his eyes. Gods, she loved him so much, how

could she not? "As for the future…I don't know about you but I'm returning what you said to me all those years ago. I

could never leave you, and I'm happy even to know I'm by your side. You're the only one I want Kagome, no one

else." That sealed it. Kagome gently pulled him toward her and locked him in a heated kiss, putting all the love she

possibly could into it. Inuyasha understood, and he slid the blouse off her arms, casting it aside. He pulled his lips away

from her own and began to brush kisses down her cheek, then neck, gently nibbling at her soft ivory skin. His hands

grazed smoothly up her flat stomach before curving around to her back and lifting her into a sitting position. Never

taking his eyes off hers, he unsnapped her bra, letting it fall down her arms. Kagome kept her eyes locked onto his,

seldom blinking, wanting above all else to see every moment that they were sharing. She tossed the bra behind her

near her now forgotten blouse. Slowly, she ran her hands up Inuyasha's well muscled chest before running then back

down to lift up his shirt.(sorry I don't remember what it's called)) She moved closer to him and began to plant small

soft kisses on his neck, moving slowly to his collar bone then chest. Inuyasha lifted her head up to face him, then kissed

her as he laid her back down. He licked her lower lip begging for entrance, and she gladly gave it to him. As their two

tongues danced with each other, he slid her skirt and panties down her long, slender legs. Kagome mimicked him

pulling down the remaining clothing that separated them from what they were going to do. Only then did Inuyasha look

fully at her body. She was perfect. Her body was that of flowing curves and contours only enhanced by the moonlight

that shrouded them. Her skin was smooth and creamy, the color of ivory. He breathed deeply, smelling the sweet

scent of her arousal mixed along with the honey and ginger that was her. Her hair was a beautiful black certain, shining

and soft. Kagome too looked at her only love. His body was tanned and well muscled, yet soft and warm. His silver

hair shone in the moonlight along with his amber eyes. For awhile, they were still, lost in this moment, staring at each

others own beauty. "Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered almost inaudibly, "take me." Inuyasha looked deeply into her

eyes, seeing the want and passion there, he knew he too had this in his own. He devoured her in a passionate kiss,

lingering, slowly pushing his tongue into her mouth to deepen the kiss. She returned every moment. His hand gently ran

its way up from her tummy to her breast, massaging it gently. He broke away from the kiss and trailed kisses down to

her other breast, gently kissing and licking it, lingering before switching to the other. Kagome's breaths were

deepening, her body began to shiver slightly. Feeling this, he felt his own breath being shortened. He kissed to her

lower stomach but stopped shortly after her navel, then he licked back up to the area between her breasts, tasting her.

This made Kagome utter a small moan. Inuyasha picked up her scent and knew she was ready. He positioned himself

above her to make his entrance. "you ready?" he whispered gently. Not able to find words she only nodded. Gently he

moved into her, eliciting a gasp from her. There was pain for only a second as he broke the barrier she had saved for

him. As there bodies fully became one they both began to drown in passion, melting in a euphoria that was new to both

of them. Kagome met his rhythm, copying it as it went from slow to fast, living in this moment, losing herself in the

moans that continuously escaped their lips. Wrapping her legs around him, she allowed him to go deeper as they both

neared their release. A coiled up feeling in her lower abdomen continued to grow as they continued, waiting to

explode. She gripped his shoulders as she screamed. Letting the energy she had stored up pour out of her in her

climax. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore as he heard this, and reached his own, releasing himself inside her. As all of

this happened, he gently leaned into Kagome, inhaling her sweet scent before digging his fangs into the soft skin where

her shoulder and neck met, marking her his and only his. Kagome gasped out of pain, surprise and pleasure,

wondering how she could feel all of these emotions at once. Inuyasha collapsed onto her after his releases, still

somewhat supporting himself so not to crush her. They both just laid there for minutes, panting heavily and reveling in

each others love. These hours, the night, the world…All was theirs for the moment, enveloped in the passionate love

now radiating itself off of the two new found lovers. After they caught their breath, Inuyasha gently rolled off of her. He

pulled her close to him, letting their warmth mingle. He gently covered both of them in his cloak to keep them warm.

Staring into his amber eyes, she whispered, "oh Inuyasha, I love you so much, that was wonderful…" he smiled "I love

you too Kagome." She sighed as she allowed her body to give into sleep. Inuyasha watched her as her breathing

became slow and rhythmic, telling him she was asleep. "goodnight, my kagome." He whispered before sleeping

himself. They slept until the sun came up, shining brightly on the once lonely Hanyou and his new mate, his love.

-----------------------------  
YAY chapter 2 is up! anyway. Im working on three. It might not be up for awhile (meaning about a month) because damn finals are comming up. ARG! lol anyway. Please Review, I'd love to here what y'all have to say. Again I must say that I must dedicate this chapter to my good friend bloodinkwriter. Thanks for reading!


End file.
